Jack Ace
Jack Ace Jackson McCullough better known as Jack Ace is an renowned wrestler who currently works for WWE,he is part of a known family of sportists. = Wrestling Debut on IIW Jack Ace debuts on IIW (Indenpendent International Wrestling) in 2007 with the ring name Jacks "invincible" Cullough,fighting against Mack Williamson,in a one-on-one match,after apply a Superkick in Mack williamson,he pins mack,making Jack first victory and match in the pro wrestling. days after,he fighted in various matches,and one of them was the pay per view "Miami Knockout" on the city of miami,who he fighted against the best wrestler of IIW,Myles Campbell,who make he win again,with a total scoreboard of 17 wins and 3 losses,in february 2008,he had a Re-match with the IIW Champion,Myles campbell,he lost more 2 matches for the Championship,being a five stars match,Jacks Cullough was the new champion. in december 2008,he had a last match in the "Final Judgment" after win he leaves the brand and the championship. Debut on WWE in raw,Santino Marella and Kofi kingston fight for be the IC Champion,after Santino winning,he start roasts the crowd,and after,challenge Jack Ace,who was in the crowd,who enter the ring and win Marella and steal the IC. in the post-match,santino goes on Mcmahon office to complain,after,Jack appears and Vince order him to give back the intercontinental championship,but Jack hits vince face with,starting a fight against Santino,after winning,he insults Santino and Jack get out with IC. The Road To wrestlemania in the next week,a fatal-4-way match was started,after 5 seconds of fight,Jack ace invades the match,and win against the others superstars. in the same night,Vince let him a chance in royal rumble,after enter,he eliminate all the others,making him the John Cena's opponent,In next week,he was put in a match against Knox,Regal and Swagger,in this match,him apply his new finisher,Explosive Destruction,that finisher injury Swagger,who make the blow gets banned,in the same night,he defended the title against great khali,but not using the finisher. being called by Mcmahon in ring in a promo,after appears,Santino appears and throw Explosive Destruction,after santino enters the ring,and a match starts,when Ace enters the ring and defeat quickly santino,using a Superkick and making a pin. in the elimination chamber,before the match,Marella switch him attire in the locker room by a chicken outfit,who he uses in the elimination chamber to win against Santino,weeks after,in raw,Jack makes a promo,in the middle of the promo,santino appears and call him a chicken-man and enter the ring,when jack ace attacks him and kick santino out of the ring,in the same night,Vince was making a Mega magazine promo,who Jack play with the edition,switching sometimes him pitch of voice and drawing things in his face,who make Vince angry and getting out the ring. and after,Mcmahon force Ace to fight a inferno match against kane,and kane loses the match,in the same night,he wins against Jeff hardy and edge in a MITB match,now using the Rage bomb,after,he says he not gonna face Cena,but Vince mcmahon. in the Wrestlemania,he fight on a Gauntlet match against the Mcmahon team,after win the three,he was hit by Mcmahon with a chair,who transform into a first blood match because he was "not suffering",after make vince bloods,jack ace defeated mark henry and marella,after win,he get out of ring and spank vince,finishing with a Stunner. The Championships path In 2010,he fighted against Jack swagger,by the USC and Ace wins,after this,Jack ace become Addicted to win,making several matches,after this,Alexander ross fight against him and wins after aplly a Cliffhanger,who makes Ace totally angry,and Jack make a superkick in Ross,after winning the Hardcore Championship,he make Alex ross a partner and win the Tag teams championships. after,Jack ace begin his path for the world championship,starting fighting against Batista,who he wins just with lucky,after several matches,he looses against Orton and win a Injury,so orton turns the new champion,this was turn into a rivalry,the rivalry was finished in the Judgment day,in a 30 minutes iron man match,who Ace wins the World championship and stopped the Win adiction. Independent Circuits in 2015,he quit WWE,and start a new career,passing by severals divisions,he wins the TNA Championship,and after,he becomes a fixed WPM Wrestler,he had several matches fighting against Deadly sin,Mack williamson,Myles Campbell,Rey mysterio,Estrella Blanca (Sin cara) and others,after fighting against Kurt angle,mack willianson and myles campbell in a fatal four way match by the WPM World Championship,he wins and turn the new champion. WWE Return in 2016,Jack ace returns to WWE in Smackdown in a match against Styles,who he wins,after this,he make he comeback to WWE and now want be again the IC & World champion (he last fight was against Aiden Wollff and Randy orton) Win/Loss Scoreboard IIW (2007) 48/41 WWE (2009-2017) 536/490 WPW 75/32 TNA 12/11